Coach vs Frank West
Coach vs Frank West is a fight in the Lurking Shadow Tournament, Round 3. The Tournament is coming to a stop, determine who wins. Who will it be, the Zombie-killing dude or the Zombie-killing dude? Description Wave 3 is hitting The Lurking Shadow Tournaments! Who will be the victor between Coach and Frank? Remember, whoever wins takes a spot in the Finale of this Tournament. Pre Fight Frank, whom had just dealt with Palpatine, walked off from the scene. Before long it was obvious that a sound he heard was none other than Zombies walking to him. But a strange thing happened, it didn't sound like Zombies walking. It sounded like Zombies being mauled down by a chainsaw. Frank turned to the sound, watching as Coach obliterated the zombies with his chainsaw. Frank smirked, grabbing his camera and taking pictures of Coach. Coach decapitated one of the zombies, leaving the head to smack the camera, breaking it immediately. Frank opened his mouth in shock. HIS ONE CAMERA. ONE CAMERA. Frank chucked his chainsaw madly at Coach, but Coach dodged the chainsaw right before it decapitated him. Coach: What the crud was that for? Let's teach you a lesson for crud's sake. Frank: YOU KILLED MY ONE CAMERA. ONLY CAMERA. SCREW YOU! YOUR DEAD! FIGHT! Melee The 2 Zombie Slayers, (These are my kind of people! xD), both grabbed their pistols and started taking shots from it. The bullets from one another's gun hit the others, resulting in no injury for both fighters. As Frank reloaded his gun, Coach grabbed a Molotov and chucked it at Frank. Frank took notice of this before long, leaping out of the way before being exploded. Frank noticed an abandoned food cart resting near bye him. Frank smirked before grabbing the cart and pushed it at Coach. Coach did not see this coming; he was hit by the cart before slamming into the wall, being pinned by the cart. Frank reloaded his pistol, keeping an eye on Coach if he escapes. Seconds later, Frank's reloading was ready. Frank: I'm sorry it had to be this way! RIGHT before Frank pulled the trigger, Coach had his Molotov prepared. He rolled it under the cart, before the Molotov hit Frank in the leg. This distracted Frank. But the Molotov wasn't ready to explode. Coach hadn't triggered the Molotov. But he knew it was all apart of the plan. Frank: Nice try! Trying to explode me with your Molotov? Not going to happen. Anyways, beack to the execution. '' Coach quickly kicked the cart off of him, the cart slamming into Frank. Frank: ''Oh you've got to be kidding me! Coach quickly equipped his Dual Pistols before taking several rounds of them on Frank, instantly killing Frank after 3 bullets. K.O Coach: Think you could beat me?! He was suddenly poisoned. Coach: CRUD! He turned around to face Roserade. The final round. Destiny takes it's place here. Conclusion This Melee's Winner Is... Coach!!! Votes Coach or Frank? Coach: 13 Votes Frank: 6 Votes By KO or Death? KO: 0 Votes Death: 19 VotesCategory:ZombieSlayer23 Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:Zombie Slayer Fights Category:The Lurking Shadow Tournament Category:'Left 4 dead vs Dead Rising' themed One Minute Melee's Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees